


Meet me where the sky touches the sea

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleep Groping, Somnophilia, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: They meet on a cruise and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Meet me where the sky touches the sea

It was the peak of heat and blazing blue skies and it was the first summer where he was independent. He was finally free from overdoting parents who hovered and gave him no privacy whatsoever. He was finally eighteen and him and his buddies decided to go on a cruise for two weeks before he had to be home and start prepping for college. He could literally taste the chains shackling him breaking free the moment he boarded the large ship. The last thing he wanted to do was find the room he was staying in.

When he sent in the reservation he had checked off the single passenger box because he wanted to give his friends privacy, almost all of them were dating and he just wanted to explore and relax and ultimately be alone. Maybe make a few new friends. He waved goodbye to his group and headed in the direction of his room. Well, the direction he thought it was in.  
_____

He. Was. Lost.

He was panicking and every hallway and door looked the same and he was trying not to lose it. He knew, just _KNEW_ he wouldn't hear the end of it if his friends got wind of it. He squatted down and tried to calm himself. And had to hold in a shriek when a hand came down on his shoulder. He looked up from between his fingers and saw a silver haired man standing next to him. He was wearing an unbuttoned tropical shirt and shorts . On his face was a medical mask and a very prominent scar over his left eye.

He was staring and he knew he was but he couldn't tear his eyes off of him for some unknown reason. He felt a fluttering in his chest and barely heard the words that were spoken to him.

"Maa are you alright? I couldn't help but notice that you seem lost." Naruto choked on absolutely nothing because that voice made his entire throat dry. "Ahhh...um y-yeah I just...I can't find the room I'm supposed to be staying in." He mumbled. He made to stand up and accidentally tripped over his luggage.

The man caught him before he could fall and Naruto couldn't hide the blush that blossomed on his cheeks. He backed away awkwardly rubbing his neck. "T-thanks..."

"Not a problem, what's your room number, I'll help you look for it." The man kept his face neutral but he was supressing his urge to giggle at the blonde. It was obvious in the way he refused to meet his gaze, that the blonde was embarrassed. How cute.

"It's uhh...1297A. And thanks, um that would be awesome." The older man paused at the number and his eyes glinted suspiciously. Naruto ignored it and grabbed his things instead following the other as he led him away towards the back of the ship.

Naruto curiously watched him as he walked the hallways as if he knew them by memory. And the hallways were like a maze or something because he could've sworn he saw the same three paintings on the wall of the same landscapes like a thousand times.

"So I noticed that you applied for a double-occupancy room. Any particular reason for that? You look young enough to be traveling with family or friends. Wouldn't you rather share a room with them instead of some random stranger? Not that you need to answer, I know that it's not any of my business either way." The man asked though didn't stall long enough to hear Naruto's answer, as if he wasn't expecting one in the first place.

"Actually," Naruto said in a rushed voice as he decided to walk side by side instead of following closely behind. "I _am_ here with friends, but if I'm being totally honest right now it was much cheaper than getting my own room. Besides I'd doubt they notice me with their stupid eyes glued on one another, if you know what I mean." Naruto frowned when he remembered being ignored for most of the ride to the dock. It sucks being a third wheel. Or more like nineth wheel.

"Hmm. I don't know. What if they turn out to be some kind of perverted old man?" His eyes crinkled mirthfully and Naruto became skeptical of his own idea. "I never really thought about that, but honestly it wouldn't even bother me." The silver haired man slowed his pace and gave Naruto a long pointed stare. It left Naruto shivering, despite the heat blistering from the humid air. Shivering as if he were being dipped into a bath of lava, not that that made any sense whatsoever. "You don't have an ounce of self-preservation, do you?" He mumbled.

The man continued walking only to stop a few feet away. "Here it is. Room 1297A." Before Naruto could reach over to the door with his keycard, the other man produced his own and eye-smiled at the teen before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Maa guess this makes us roommates then?" He went towards the single bunk bed set up and leaned against the frame, watching Naruto shift carelessly through the cozy room. Naruto hummed and dropped his luggage on the floor and cautiously looked up at him. "Wait a second. I just realised you knew and didn't say anything!" Naruto spoke pointing at him accusingly. The man shrugged. "You didn't bother to ask."

"By the way what's your name? If we're gonna be roommates shouldn't we know eachother's names just in case or something. I'm Naruto." The man chuckled at Naruto's naive logic. But at least he wasn't stupid enough to give his family name. "You can call me Kakashi. I'd usually say you'll probably forget it but I get the feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot over the next two weeks."

Naruto smiled before he plopped down on the bottom bunk. Kakashi was about to tell him that he had already claimed it earlier but he really didn't mind. "So now that you've found your room, what's your plans for the rest of the day?" Naruto frowned and shrugged before he brought his knees up to his chin. "I didn't really think that far. I went on this trip to get away from my annoying parents. I don't even know what you're supposed to do on a cruise."

Kakashi looked out of the small port hole and sighed before turning back around at the teen. "Well. Good luck finding that out because neither do I." Naruto was silent for a beat, chewing on his lip, a furrow in his brows. "What about you? Why did you come on this cruise?" Kakashi closed his eyes reminded of the green fury that was his self-imposed best friend. He was kind enough to offer him a ticket, but rude enough to not take no for an answer. "I was forced to come."

Sure Gai meant well, but he really didn't need the vacation as much as Gai thought he did. He was perfectly content with his quiet lifestyle. Though to be fair Gai did say it was an early birthday present so he shouldn't be too ungrateful at the gift. At least he hadn't joined him on the expedition. Two long weeks listening to him whine about being sea sick was not a voyage he wanted to partake in.

Just then a stampede of footsteps filled the hallway outside, sounding like they belonged to a herd of elephants rather than people. A chorus of excited cheering and suddenly curiosity got the better of Naruto. He stepped out of the doorway to find a crowd gathering around a tall man with long spiky white hair...He'd recognize that figure anywhere. What in the world was Jiraiya-sensei doing on this cruise? And then it hit him. His parents must've found out about the trip and sent here to spy on him. Ugh, he can't never get away from his suffocating parents even in the middle of the ocean.

Kakashi also got a little curious as well and peeked around Naruto's shoulder and his eyed widened in shock and excitement. Remind him later to thank Gai, his _best friend_ , for giving him this opportunity to meet his favorite author. Happy birthday indeed.


End file.
